


Fantasy

by wildcatlizzie



Series: Mended Hearts [12]
Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcatlizzie/pseuds/wildcatlizzie
Summary: Mmm, baby, I’m so into youDarling, if you only knewAll the things that float through my mindBut it’s just a sweet, sweet fantasy, babyWhen I close my eyes, you come and take meOn and on and on, it’s so deep in my daydreamsBut it’s just a sweet, sweet fantasy, baby-- Fantasy, Mariah Carey
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mended Hearts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590325
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	1. Digital Get Down

**Author's Note:**

> Digital, digital get down just you and me  
> You may be twenty thousand miles away, but I can see ya  
> And baby, baby you can see me  
> Digital, digital get down just what we need  
> We can get together naturally  
> We can, we can get together on the digital screen
> 
> \-- Digital Get Down, ‘NSync

_January  
21 months since Abby’s death_

Kaitlyn threw herself down onto the bed with a huff. Chris had been gone for three weeks by then, and they had developed a fairly full-proof routine that got them through the extended periods of long distance. They were supposed to have a video call that evening to catch up and have dinner together virtually, but their agreed upon time had come and gone. She’d eaten dinner in the quiet with the dogs looking up at her, waiting patiently for the table scraps. At first she was simply disappointed, she knew his hours for filming were never set in stone. However, as time continued to pass with still no phone call, that rational side of her warred with the irrational side, which was annoyed that he didn’t even text her to tell her he’d be late or unable to make it at all. It was half past eight when she begrudgingly got ready for bed. She sighed dramatically, looking at her dark phone screen for what felt like the millionth time in the last ten minutes. Her eyes drifted from where her phone sat blank next to her on the nightstand before lowering her gaze to the nightstand drawer. 

She bit down on her lower lip before reaching over and opening the drawer, reaching as far back as she could before her fingers brushed against the satin bag. She pulled it out and sat it down next to her while her fingers nimbly undid the buttons on her pajama top. Her phone calls with Chris didn’t always lead to phone sex, but she had hoped that would be the case that night. She felt like everything was spinning out of her control. Chris was gone, work was a mess, and planning a wedding was more stressful than she’d anticipated; she’d rather relive the cardiothoracic surgeon coming in and cracking her patient’s chest open at bedside over and over rather than look at one more fabric swatch. She _needed_ Chris, needed to hear his voice, needed him to bring her back down to Earth, and, god dammit, she needed an orgasm. 

As a single woman, she never had any issue taking care of her needs on her own. Even when she and Chris had first started dating, it still hadn’t been too much of a problem when they were apart. However, once she and Chris had moved in together it became harder for her to handle her sexual desires on her own, when nine times out of ten he was available for her to convince him to bring her to orgasm more efficiently and Earth-shatteringly than she ever could on her own.

Kaitlyn closed her eyes, wiggling farther down the bed and relaxing back into the pillows. Her hands pulled open her shirt, her fingernails trailing lightly down the center of her torso before her fingertips dipped under the waistband of her sleep shorts, traced a path from low on her abdomen and across to her hips before trailing back up to her collarbones and repeating the process. She sighed softly; the last time Chris had made her toes curl and had her screaming his name played on a loop in her head. Her fingers trailed across her breasts and pinched at her nipples before heading back to the waistband of her shorts. Her hips lifted as she pushed her shorts and panties down past her hips before she tucked her knees to her chest and slid both articles of clothing down her legs and kicked them off.

_Chris had just settled himself between her legs, his beard rough against the soft skin of her inner thighs; his lips and tongue trailing up one thigh, his breath fanning across her soaked center, before kissing and licking his way down the opposite thigh._

“Chris,” she moaned softly, one hand blindly reaching out to find the satin bag while the fingertips on her other hand dipped between her wet folds. Once her hand had a hold of the bag, her eyes opened long enough to pull out the vibrator and turn it on. She traced the toy along her lower abdomen, bringing it up along her sternum, following the same path her fingers had made earlier. Her eyes drifted closed again to focus on what Chris was currently doing in her mind’s eye.

_One of her legs was draped over his shoulder, his large hands holding her hips in place. Her back was bowed off the bed, one hand tangled in her hair while the other held the pillow beside her in a death grip. His lips were attached to her clit, sucking and nipping at her in time with the slow, maddening pace that his fingers set inside of her. She opened her eyes and came undone when she saw him looking up at her through his lashes._

Kaitlyn moaned, her hips rocking against the toy where she held it against her clit. Her thighs trembled, her orgasm building low in her belly.

 _“Someday I’ll fly, someday I’ll soar…”_ her cellphone rang, vibrating against the surface of the nightstand. Kaitlyn yelped in surprise, the vibrator falling to the floor from her hand when she bolted upright. A look at the caller ID said Chris was finally calling.

She held her shirt closed with one hand while reaching over to answer the phone.

“Hey, babe,” she answered a bit breathlessly after connecting to the FaceTime call.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he greeted, sighing heavily, a small smile on his face. “I’m sorry I’m la --- whatcha doin’?” he asked, his smile broadening and his tired eyes lighting up with mischief. He was fairly confident he knew the answer to that question.

“No-nothing,” she stuttered, an embarrassed blush spreading across her cheeks, darkening the flush from her arousal.

“Pretty girl,” he said, his voice low and husky. “I know that blush like the back of my hand. Besides, I can hear the vibrator against the floor.”

“Shit,” she muttered, leaning over the side of the bed, picking up the toy, turning it off, and setting it back down beside her on the bed. Kaitlyn bit her lower lip and shook her head slightly, looking at him sheepishly. “I miss you,” she admitted softly. 

“I miss you, too,” he told her just as softly as she had. Chris ran a hand through his hair, smirking at her deviously. “What exactly is it that you miss?” he asked.

“Chris,” she whined, closing her eyes, giving up the pretense of holding her shirt closed. “This is already super embarrassing.” She propped the phone against the lamp on the nightstand, quickly buttoning her shirt, and reaching over to grab her panties from where she kicked them off toward the foot of the bed.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. “It’s not like we haven’t done this before.”

“We’ve done this over _the phone_ ,” she clarified, waving her hands in the air in agitation. “FaceTime makes it feel -- I don’t know -- pornographic.”

“Katie, this is by far one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen,” he told her, leaning forward on his elbows, wishing that he could reach out and touch her. “If you’re bending over to put your underwear back on, I’m going to have to respectfully object,” he commented when she swung her legs over the side of the bed to pull her panties back on.

She looked up at him skeptically meeting his gaze through the camera. 

He dropped his chin, looking up at her through his lashes while continuing to stare her down with an eyebrow raised. “I have an idea,” he said, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. “If you’re not OK with any of it, we can stop.”

Kaitlyn sighed, breaking their eye contact to look down at the floor. The thoughts in her head raced; _it wasn’t like he'd never seen her naked, and yeah, he_ knew _she wasn’t above taking care of things herself while he was away, but on the other hand he’d never_ watched _her._ She puffed out her cheeks before heaving another sigh. _Fuck it._ She looked back up at him and nodded shyly, biting down on her lower lip. She held up the cotton panties in line with the camera before releasing them from her grasp, letting them drop to the floor. She laid back down, turning onto her side so she could face the phone, and resting her head in her hand.

“I have this one fantasy,” he began, one hand resting high on his abdomen, “that may or may not begin with a striptease.” He smirked at her before his eyes fluttered closed as the images his brain had come up with fluttered through like a flip book before finally settling on one of his favorites. “You’re wearing some insanely sexy lingerie, my personal favorite is a purple corset with matching panties, the purple making your eyes practically glow.”

“Purple _is_ a fantastic color on me,” she agreed, chuckling softly, her fingers dipping under the collar of her shirt and undoing the top few buttons.

“God, Katie,” he groaned, his eyes opening and locking immediately with hers, his pupils blown. “In my head while you’re dancing for me, you turn and sit on my lap with your back pressed to my chest. Your ass -- god, I love your ass -- you’re grinding against me; it never fails to make me come so hard I see stars.”

Kaitlyn moaned softly. “I wish you were here,” she murmured, wiggling her hips, clenching her thighs together in an attempt to alleviate the ache that had begun to build again between her legs.

“Me, too, sweetheart,” he agreed, shifting in his seat and making no effort to disguise that he was adjusting himself. “What were you thinking about before I called?”

“You,” she stated simply, shrugging a shoulder; knowing that her simple answer was not what he wanted to hear. 

He just looked at her, an eyebrow raised in challenge.

“I was thinking about the last time we were together before you left,” she told him, maintaining eye contact with him through the phone. “The way you looked up at me with your mouth still on my clit and your fingers inside of me, _fuck_ , that was hot.”

“Did you get off?” he asked, reaching down and popping the button on his jeans.

“What?” she replied, having not really heard the question; too distracted by what his hands were doing to pay attention.

“Look at me, Katie,” he commanded gently, waiting for her to make eye contact with him again. “Before I called, did — you — get — off?” he asked again once she looked up at him, emphasizing each word of his question.

“No,” she groaned, rolling over onto her back. “I was close, but I wasn’t there yet. It’s not you.” She ran her hands through her hair in frustration, looking back over at him. “Plus, my phone ringing kinda ruined the moment.”

He chuckled and managed to look at least a _little_ guilty. “Do you trust me?” he asked, shifting his weight and lifting his hips to lower his jeans.

“Of course,” she told him, biting at her lower lip, holding back a groan, knowing that he was naked from the waist down.

“We can stop at any time,” he assured her. She nodded her head, her eyes a little wide. “Tell me what you want, pretty girl.”

“Chris,” she groaned, looking back up at the ceiling. “I don’t know if I can do this,” she admitted, looking back at him. “This is way out of my comfort zone. I just feel awkward knowing you’re watching me.”

“What if I did this?” he asked, lifting both hands to cover his eyes before taking a peek through his fingers. 

Kaitlyn laughed, covering her mouth with her hand and shaking her head.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked, lowering his hands from his face. From the moment she answered the phone, he’d seen the tension and anxiety cumulate in her face and shoulders, and even though she was beginning to relax again, he didn’t want to force her into doing something she wasn’t comfortable with.

“No,” she whispered, sitting up and taking her shirt off before falling back against the pillows. “I want you to tell me,” she admitted, her fingers trailing down her neck. “Tell me how you want me to get myself off.”

“Fuck, sweetheart,” he ground out, his hand pumping slowly against his cock. “Close your eyes,” he commanded gently. “Take your breasts in your hands, feel the weight of them, massage them, roll your nipples between your fingers.”

Kaitlyn did as she was told, closing her eyes and taking her breasts in her hands. She sighed, trying to convince herself they were his hands rather than hers. The longer she tried to get back into the right headspace, the embarrassment she had been feeling was overtaken by another emotion: annoyance. She groaned in frustration, dropping her hands to her sides in a huff. “This isn’t working,” she cried, looking over to her phone to look him in the eye. “It’s not you.”

“Baby, trust me,” he told her, stopping his own ministrations and looking at her pointedly when she remained skeptical. 

She sighed, rolling her eyes, but once again closing them. Her left hand rested on her chest between her breasts while the right rested low on her right hip. Any embarrassment she’d felt about being watched began to dissipate because of the level of trust that was the foundation of their relationship. He had a way about him, that even almost two years into their relationship, amazed her every time. Not only did he make her feel sexy and desired, he made her feel a level of confidence in herself that she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Based on her reaction and frustration, he decided he needed to switch tactics. “Your body is amazing,” he told her, he smiled when she turned her head toward the sound of his voice, her eyes still closed. “Talk ‘bout body like a back road.”

She cracked an eye open and smirked at him. “Really?” she asked, giggling lightly. “You’ve been going through my music again haven’t you?”

“The song is absolutely ridiculous,” he told her, rolling his eyes. “However, he does have a point.” 

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow.

Chris nodded slowly. “I officially can’t look at an hourglass without thinking of you,” he told her, grinning deviously and wiggling his eyebrows at her. “Now let me continue telling you how fucking gorgeous you are.”

Kaitlyn settled back into the pillows, closing her eyes again. Her right hand began trailing up and down her stomach while her left began circling around her left breast, her fingernails tracing smaller and smaller circles until they scrapped against her nipple before widening the circles back out.

“You know how I feel about your backside,” he began, and she could hear the smirk in his voice even if she couldn’t see it. “Baby, you know you can fill out a pair of jeans. The curve of your waist to the swell of your breasts, fuck. Every curve of your body fits perfectly into the palm of my hand. Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

“Mmm…” she hummed, his words reigniting the flame inside of her. Her left hand was kneading at her breast with more earnestness while the index and middle fingers of her right lightly brushed against her clit. “You,” she croaked out hoarsely, “I love your shoulders, your arms, you make me feel safe. And your hands, _god,_ your hands. Your hands always make my body sing.”

“Sweetheart, it’s like your body was made for mine,” he growled, his hand pumping more enthusiastically against his dick now that he had her back in the moment. “Every time I sink my cock into you, it can only be described as fucking magic.”

Kaitlyn keened high and long, the fingers of her right hand dipping into her center, her hips bucking against her hand. “God, Chris,” she groaned, her fingers moving back up to her clit rubbing more vigorously. “I love the way you feel inside of me. I…” her words cut off, her mouth open in a silent scream as she came closer to her release.

“That’s it, baby,” he growled, his voice low and husky. “I know you’re close, I know you need to come.”

His name tumbled from her lips, her hips rucking against her hand. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she cried, the unoccupied hand holding the bedspread in a vice-like grip.

Chris’s hand slammed down on the table in front of him, his own orgasm bubbling to the surface. “Fuck, Kate,” he ground out, the sounds coming from the friction between his hand and cock tumbling over the edge of obscene. 

“Chris!” she screamed, her back arching off the surface of the mattress as the orgasm took hold of her body.

“God damn,” he growled, his own release shaking him to his core.

Whimpers continued to escape from Kaitlyn’s mouth, her hips bucking involuntarily against her hand. She opened her eyes, looking at Chris’s gaze through the phone. “I still wish you were here,” she admitted softly, pulling down the sheets and curling up under them.

“Me, too, pretty girl,” he agreed, running a hand through his hair and reaching for a Kleenex off screen to clean himself up with. “Only a couple more weeks.”

“Longest two weeks ever,” she told him, her eyes drifting closed before slowly opening again. 

“You know everything I said was true, right?” he asked, pulling his pants back up. “I love your body, but I love your heart and your brain more.”

Kaitlyn smiled, pulling the covers up to her chin. “I know,” she agreed, pulling the phone away from where it rested against the lamp and bringing it closer to her. “I love your heart most of all.”


	2. Lemme See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The longer they were apart, the less time he lasted with this particular fantasy playing out in his head. Now that it was actually happening, he wasn’t convinced he’d be able to hold out for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've been saying all night long  
> That you couldn't wait to get me home alone  
> What you gon' do to me  
> Don't talk about it, be about it  
> Let me see, let me see, let me se
> 
> \-- Lemme See, Usher
> 
> I HIGHLY recommend listening to the song. It's Usher, so it's hot and more than slightly dirty.

_February  
22 months since Abby’s death_

Excitement and anticipation hummed through Chris on his drive home from the airport. While he would normally take the time to go home to Boston after filming on location, he and Kaitlyn had been apart for five weeks by that point, and his desire to see her was far greater than his need to unwind at the farmhouse. It was one of their longer stretches apart since they had first started dating, and the longest since he’d asked her to marry him four months ago. 

He wasn’t sure exactly when the shift in his perspective changed. Los Angeles had never been home, he’d never felt comfortable or like he belonged.

Until he met Kaitlyn.

A string of failed relationships had given him a lot to think about. He’d always believed that dating someone within the industry would provide a sense of comfort; the idea that she would understand his lifestyle provided a certain level of peace. Eventually he began thinking that maybe he’d been wrong about everything. He began to think that maybe he’d be better off spending some time at home and trying his luck at meeting someone there. At least in Boston he could trust one of his long-time friends to set him up with someone they trusted rather than trying to meet someone organically and worrying about what their motivations were.

Then Kaitlyn blew into his life like a breath of fresh air. She’d fallen into his life just when he was ready to back away from the dating scene for a bit. He couldn’t quite place _why_ she put him at ease so quickly when he was normally so on guard with the public. Maybe it was because she’d been so comfortable in her vulnerability that day, or maybe it was because he hadn’t expected to witness something so traumatic. Whatever it was, he’d instantly felt comfortable enough to seek her out after Abby died to make sure that she was OK. The fact that Kaitlyn hadn’t been the one to reach out to him after leaving her his phone number further added to the feeling in his gut that she was different, that made it clear to him that _what_ he was didn’t matter to her.

She was exactly who he’d been waiting for all this time. Home was no longer Boston; home was wherever she was.

His phone buzzed where it rested in the cup holder he’d thrown it into after getting in the car. He picked it up and glanced at it long enough to read Kaitlyn’s message.

_‘I’m so excited to see you. Hurry home, I have a surprise for you.’_

He held on to his phone as he came to a stop at a red light, quickly typing out a reply, _‘I hope it’s a naked surprise.’_ He smirked to himself as he hit send.

Her response was almost instantaneous. _‘Now that would ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it?’_

He groaned, his eyes flicking back up to the road as the stoplight turned green. Her evasive response gave him all the fuel he needed to take the speed limit as more of a suggestion than an actual rule.

By the time he pulled into the garage, the only thing he could think of was what exactly she had in store for him. While their phone interlude a couple of weeks earlier had taken the edge off, it had only solidified the fact that he hadn't touched, tasted, or smelled her in five long weeks. There was a sense of urgency in him that demanded that he make up for that lost time in as many ways as possible. After parking the car, he got out and took a few long strides from the car to the door leading to the kitchen. Stuck to the door, another note waited for him.

The pink post-it simply stated _‘Have a seat.’_ He pulled it off the door before opening it and walking into their home.

“Katie?” he called out, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dim lighting barely illuminating the living room. The living room was filled by a soft glow from the several candles she had placed on the end tables and mantle. As his eyes continued to adjust, he noticed that she had covered a couple of the table lamps with sheer purple and blue scarves. The central heating kicked on, the warm air from the vents rustling the scarves; blue and purple lighting dancing across the ceiling and walls. He set his keys and the post-it note on the counter before heading over to the dining room chair that had been separated from the set to sit in the middle of the living room.

“Babe?” he called again, sitting in the chair that he was obviously meant to sit in. As he got comfortable, leaning back and relaxing into the chair, music began to play through the speakers that were set up throughout the downstairs. A movement in the shadows caught his attention. Kaitlyn stepped into the soft glow of the lighting, her body swaying in time to the music.

“Welcome home,” she said softly, all he could see was her movement in the shadows. She began to move closer to him, her high heels clicking on the hardwood, each step seeming to echo through the space despite the music.

As she got closer to him, he was able to make out exactly what she had on in the dim lighting from the candles. _Fuck_ , he thought as he recognized one of his own light blue button downs. She’d rolled up the sleeves to her elbows and tied the two halves together in a knot just above her belly button. The black skirt she wore, _god damn_ that _skirt_ , hung low on her hips, but was barely long enough to cover the curve of her ass. Even though the lace of her thigh high stockings extended halfway up her thighs, several inches of skin was still exposed between the edges of the lace and the hem of her skirt.

“Fuck, Kaitlyn,” he groaned when she finally stood in front of him, her hips still swaying softly in time to the music. She bent forward at the waist, her hands dropping to his knees. He couldn’t stop his eyes from traveling down the front of her shirt (because it was _her_ shirt now), the lace of her bra just visible. Her hands spread his legs wide, allowing her to step between them. Placing one hand on his shoulder for balance, she brought one leg up, her knee at the outside of his hip, mirroring the position with her other leg. She hooked her feet behind his knees, sitting back against his thighs. Chris dragged his hands up along her sides before one hand spread between her shoulder blades while the other dropped low on her back, his fingers dipping under the waistband of her skirt.

Kaitlyn sighed softly, her eyes closing as he touched her, before standing up and spinning out of his reach to stand behind him. This wasn’t about her, this was about him and his fantasy.

“No touching,” she whispered, tracing her tongue along the shell of his ear before sucking his earlobe into the warmth of her mouth for a moment before releasing it. She continued trailing kisses down his jaw and neck as she pressed both of her hands down the front of his chest, pressing her breasts against his upper back, and bringing her temple next to his. 

Despite the command she’d just given him, he couldn’t help bringing a hand up to tangle in her hair at the back of her head anyway and bringing her lips to his; the kiss hot and a little sloppy. “And if I can’t keep my hands to myself?” he breathed into her mouth, opening his eyes to find hers already open.

“Mmm,” she hummed, tracing her tongue along his bottom lip before pulling it between her own and sucking on it; she gently bit down on the plump flesh before releasing his lip from her mouth. She looked him in the eye before rolling her eyes and bobbing her head back and forth a bit as if she was thinking about her answer. “Then the longer you’re going to have to wait to fuck me,” she answered, looking back down and biting down on her own lip in an attempt to hold back her smirk. 

Chris’s eyes went wide. Kaitlyn certainly wasn’t a prude, but being full on crass wasn’t her usual either. She winked at him, her left arm wrapping around his chest while her right traveled down to grasp at the obvious bulge straining against his jeans. “Would you like me to continue now?” she asked, squeezing him once more before stepping around to stand in front of him again, her left hand trailing after her across the back of his shoulders as she moved around him.

“Yes, please,” he breathed, his eyes watching as she untied the knot in the shirt, taking a few steps away from him as she did. He lowered both of his arms to the armrests on the chair, holding onto them with a death grip. Chris watched, transfixed, as she slowly undid the buttons, working her way from the bottom to the top. As she released the last button, she ran her hands through her hair, rolling her hips in figure eights before releasing her hair, and making her body move in ways that he didn’t think was possible, but _god damn_ he was intrigued to see if he could make her move like that while she was under him. She stalked toward him, placing one foot directly in front of the other, adding extra _oomph_ to the sway in her hips as she moved in time with the smooth bass line. She straddled his left leg, running her hands through his hair. Kaitlyn leaned forward, her shirt falling open as she moved allowing him full view of the lingerie she had on, a set that he didn’t recall seeing before, but he certainly hoped it wasn’t going to be the last time. The bra she wore (was it a push up or was that all her? God he didn’t know which answer he wanted more) lifted her breasts in ways the defied gravity while maintaining the curves and decollétage that he’d grown very fond of over the last two years. Several inches of lace extended beneath the band, covering her ribs. The contrast of her breasts being on full display while covering more of her skin than normal added to the dichotomy of sex and innocence that she seemed to embody on a regular basis.

Chris bit down on his bottom lip, chewing on it a moment before releasing it and running his tongue along it, soothing the sting of the bite. She smirked, straightening up and turning away from him so her back was to him. The purple lace on the straps of her bra taunting him as she dropped the shirt off her shoulders. She looked at him over her shoulder, giving him a wink and running a hand through her hair before lifting the shirt back onto her shoulders. Turning to face him, her right hand trailed down her neck and between her breasts while her left ran over the lower part of her abdomen, her ring and pinky fingers dipping underneath the waistband of her skirt.

She dropped her shirt off her shoulders again, letting it catch at her elbows before allowing it to flutter to the floor. She stood in front of him again, dropping to a squat between his legs. Looking up at him through her lashes, she slowly ran her hands up from his knees to his upper thighs before running them in the reverse direction. She slowly rose to her feet, leaning into him and dragging her upper body along his. He took in a ragged breath as she pressed her breasts against his crotch and lingering there a moment before coming back to eye level with him and draping her arms over his shoulders as she straddled his lap.

His fingers twitched, aching to reach out and touch her, guide her, as she rolled her hips against his. He dropped his head back against the back of the chair, trying to reign in some semblance of self-control when all he wanted to do was blow his load right then and there. The longer they were apart, the less time he lasted with this particular fantasy playing out in his head. Now that it was actually happening, he wasn’t convinced he’d be able to hold out for long.

Kaitlyn tossed her hair, the tangy citrus scent of her shampoo surrounding him where her hair rested against his shoulders. She caught his fingers compulsively clenching and releasing in her peripheral vision, she grinned at him wickedly before grinding down against him hard enough to take both of their breath away before rising to stand again.

She tucked her thumbs under the waistband of her skirt, pulling it just below her hips before bringing it back up again. His breath caught in his throat, his eyes transfixed as he watched her hands trail over the skin of her abdomen. A low rumble of a growl escaped the back of his throat when her hands worked their way up to cup her breasts in her hands. 

“Sweetheart,” he moaned, his tongue darting out to wet his lips again. “If you don’t move it along, it’s going to be harder for me to keep my hands to myself.” 

She walked around so she stood behind him again, her left arm wrapping around his chest while her right hand came up to tangle in his hair, pulling on it gently to bring his head back toward her. “Really, _really_ good things come to those who wait,” she whispered huskily into his ear. Kaitlyn took his hand in hers, pressing his hand over her heart.

Chris looked up at her as she strutted around to stand in front of him again, the frantic _lub-dub_ of her heart beating against his palm. He reached up to meet her halfway when she leaned forward to kiss him. She sighed into his mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss, his tongue meeting hers, the taste and feel of her overwhelming him. She broke away from him, gasping for air, her chest heaving as she took in large gulps of air. He grinned up at her mischievously, knowing that her ‘no touching’ rule was officially blurred.

Kaitlyn smirked, taking a step away from him to put some distance back between them; if she was going to do this, she was going to do this right. She turned around so her back faced him, swaying her hips back and forth before planting her feet hip width apart and bending forward at the waist, knowing full well her skirt rode up enough to show off the crease where her thighs met her ass. Standing up right again, she tossed hair behind her shoulders while slowly backing up toward him. She situated herself between his legs until her ass met his crotch. Her back arched, her head dropping to his shoulder, the change in her position pressing the soft curves of her ass firmly against him. She reached out, lacing her fingers through his and bringing his arms around her. Kaitlyn untangled one of her hands from his and brought her hand up to cup his jawline, gently turning his head in her direction. She turned her head, nuzzling against his neck, her lips trailing along the underside of his jaw, desperately reaching for any skin she could attach her lips to. She licked at his pulse point before sucking gently as she reached between them, behind her back to unclasp her bra. 

He turned into her further, inhaling the scent of her and pressing a kiss to her temple. Chris practically whined and his hands dropped back to his sides as she rose to her feet again, her back still to him. She let her bra fall away from her before holding it out in her right hand, her arm extended out to her side where she let it drop to the floor. She pulled her hair over one shoulder, watching him over the opposite shoulder as she rolled her hips while hooking her thumbs under the waistband of her skirt.

Chris watched as she bent forward at the waist, slowly dragging her skirt over the swell of her ass. A sound somewhere between a groan and growl escaped from the back of his throat as she stepped out of the skirt. She picked up her skirt as she slowly stood upright and tossed the material in his direction over her shoulder. She giggled lightly when he caught it just before the skirt hit him in the face.

“Fuck this,” he growled, jumping up and striding over to her at a speed that surprised even him. 

Kaitlyn yelped in surprise when he crashed into her. Her hands flew up to his shoulders in an attempt to keep her balance when he spun her around so her front was pressed to his. His mouth was on hers, all lips and tongue and teeth. “God, I’ve missed you,” she murmured against his lips, her hands sliding under the hem of his t-shirt and dragging along his skin as she pulled his shirt up and over his head. Chris let go of her long enough to throw his shirt to the side then wove a hand through her hair and gently pulled her head back to expose the skin of her neck, his lips and tongue leaving a hot trail over her skin. Kaitlyn purred low in the back of her throat, the vibrations traveling past his lips and down into his throat, where his own growl met hers. He nipped at the soft spot where her neck met her shoulder as her hands trailed from his shoulders and down his chest. Chris hummed in contentment as her hands trailed down to his ribs, her fingernails tracing the tattoos etched on his sides from memory.

Chris shoved his hands under the waistband of her panties, pulling them down her legs a bit more aggressively than he intended. The way she laughed lightly while stepping out of them as he dropped to his knees told him she didn’t mind in the slightest. He looked up at her through his lashes giving her a lopsided grin before leaning forward and pressing his lips just below her belly button. He reached up with his left hand to rest low on her right hip while his right hand ghosted up the inside of her right thigh. Kaitlyn sighed blissfully above him, her legs spreading further for him, seemingly of their own accord, as his lips trailed from her lower abdomen down to her hip. The tips of his index and middle fingers were just dipping between her folds when she began to wiggle out of his grasp.

“This is supposed to be about you,” she breathed, perching herself on the back of the couch in an attempt to get out of his reach, her shoes falling to the hardwood with a clatter.

“Trust me, baby,” he assured her, his voice low and husky, his hands reaching up to grab on to her hips. “This is about me.” He rose to his feet and wrapped an arm low around her waist to keep her from toppling over the back of the couch as he thrust his fingers inside of her.

“Oh, god,” she whined, her nails biting into the skin of his shoulders as her thighs wrapped around his hips. 

Chris bumped his nose against her chin, wordlessly telling her to tilt her head back. His lips and tongue trailed down the column of her neck, the skin soft and warm. “Tell me, pretty girl,” he whispered into her ear, his fingers continuing the steady pace inside of her. “Have you been this wet the whole time?”

Kaitlyn mewled in response, unable to think clearly as his thumb began circling her clit. “Since I sent the text saying that I had a surprise,” she finally admitted, opening her eyes to find him looking down at her through his lashes, a satisfied smirk on his lips. He curled his fingers up into her, hitting that spot he knew drove her crazy. Her eyes fluttered closed before opening again, biting down on her lower lip and pressing a hand to his chest. “Not like this,” she told him, dropping her feet back down to the floor, the change in position causing him to remove his fingers from inside of her. Chris looked down at her, confused, before she pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss. “I need you inside of me,” she explained before turning around so her ass faced in his direction.

His jaw dropped, he stared at her, slightly surprised; allowing him to take her from behind wasn’t her first choice of positions. She looked back at him over her shoulder and smiled, shaking her ass in his direction.

“I’m going away for weeks at a time more often,” he told her, snapping out of his stupor to fumble with his belt buckle, undoing his jeans and shoving them and his boxer briefs down past his hips. His clothes tangled around his ankles, causing him to trip, he caught himself on the back of the couch before he crashed into her. 

Kaitlyn laughed lightly as he steadied himself, his hands wrapping around hers where they rested on the back of the couch. She rocked her hips forward and back toward him, his cock resting warm and heavy against her hip.

Somewhere in between tackling her and having her rock her hips against his, Chris’s mood shifted. He’d gone from being ready fuck her into next week to more reverent and gentle. How had he gotten so lucky? He folded himself against her, pressing his chest against her back, his lips and tongue trailing a path across the backs of her shoulders. He took his left hand from hers, bringing it up and tracing his fingers down the length of her spine. He watched as goosebumps covered her skin as his hand drifted lower down her back to the curve of her waist and hip. “Have I told you recently how fucking gorgeous you are?” he asked her, his right hand falling to her hip. 

Kaitlyn huffed, straightening up and looking over her shoulder at him. “Chris, baby, I love you,” she told him, turning slightly to press her lips to the corner of his mouth. “I love you so much, but right now, right this moment, I need you to stop talking and fuck me.” She reached between them and wrapped her hand around his dick, stroking him a few times before letting him go and bending back over the couch again and pushing back against him, encouraging him to enter her.

Maybe it was her tone or maybe it was the feel of her hand and ass against his cock or maybe it was the sight of the flushed skin of her back, glistening in spots where he’d taken extra time with his lips and tongue. Regardless of _what_ flipped his switch back to _fuck her now_ , they were back on the same page as he grabbed her hips in his hands, his fingertips digging into soft flesh. A low rumble of a growl escaping his chest, his right hand drifting down between them, making a detour to run his fingers over her center, coating his fingers with her wetness then spreading it down the length of him before aligning himself with her entrance. He snapped his hips forward, thrusting into her in one fluid motion.

Kaitlyn gasped, arching her back and canting her hips up and back, allowing him to sink into her just that much deeper. She dropped her chin to her chest, taking in ragged breaths.

“You good?” he asked, his hands drifting from her hips and kneading on the flesh of her ass; his fingers digging into her curves.

“I’m fan-fucking-tastic,” she gasped, looking back at him over her shoulder. She leaned a bit further into the couch, using it for balance and brought her right knee up to rest next to where her right hand gripped the back of the couch. The change in angle allowed him to hit the spot inside of her that would have her coming undone quickly. “Just -- just give me a second,” she breathed, slowly adjusting her weight to ensure she had good balance on her standing leg.

Chris took in a long, deep breath through his nose, exhaling slowly through his mouth, his breath rustling the hair falling down her back. He involuntarily clenched and released the muscles in his upper legs, willing himself to hold still while she adjusted to the intrusion; the sensation of her pulsing around him almost too much to bear. His right hand drifted up from her hip and up to take her breast in his hand, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, her nipple tightening further under his touch. He hoped this never went away, the way her body responded to him, the way he knew how to make her body sing for him, and how he was _still_ finding ways to make her come undone. His left hand trailed up, paying the same attention to her other nipple while his right hand trailed down her stomach. His hand drifting lower and lower until he was lightly pinching her clit between his index and middle fingers.

She gasped, her back arching further causing her hips to rock against him. Her head fell to her left shoulder as his lips and tongue trailed a path down the right side of her neck. “Now,” she whispered, moving her hips forward slightly before bringing them back flush with his.

Chris wrapped a hand around her hair, tugging on it gently as he moved his hips away from her before firmly bringing his hips back flush with hers. He groaned low in the back of his throat, he couldn’t believe his brain had allowed him to forget how exquisite she felt around him. She was all wet heat and soft skin and, _god_ , she was contracting around him in controlled movements that took his breath away. “Fuck, Katie,” he growled, his right hand coming back around and gripping at her hip. He pulled back out of her only to snap his hips back toward more forcefully than he had previously. 

“ _Yes_!” Kaitlyn gasped, leaning more heavily into her hands on the couch in front of her. “God, Chris, I,” she abruptly cut off, her eyes squeezed shut and her teeth bit down on her lower lip. She reached up, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck to help keep her steady as she stood up a bit straighter as his hips continued to piston into her at a quick, steady pace. Her eyes flew open as her orgasm began to wash over her, taking her by surprise. 

He crashed his lips into hers, swallowing the guttural moan that erupted out of her. His arms wrapped around her, his right hand came across to knead at her left breast while the left pulled at her right hip. “As I was saying,” he murmured against her lips, slowing his thrusts as he worked her through her orgasm. “You’re gorgeous, but you’re a fucking goddess when you come undone around me.”

She whined, her nails dragging over the back of his head. The flames that had erupted in her belly ebbed slightly, but each slow drag of the head of his cock against her g-spot fanned the flames back to life. She craned her neck, nibbling on his lower lip where his mouth hovered just above hers. She grabbed a hold of his hand that was still massaging at her breast and brought it down between her legs. She fell forward on to her forearms, her knees almost buckling underneath her when he placed featherlight touches against the sensitive bundle of nerves. “Don’t stop,” she panted, bringing her right leg back down to help support her weight as he sped up his pace of his thrusts again.

He continued tracing circles around her clit, choosing to focus on having her come again rather than the fact that the way she was pulsing around him had him teetering on the edge. He traced the column of her spine with the hand that wasn’t currently driving her crazy, choosing to focus instead on the warmth of her skin, the way his fingertips glided across her skin; collecting sweat on the pads of his fingers as his hands trailed down to hold on to her hips. He inhaled deeply, the scent of her lotion (vanilla, he thought), sweat, his cologne, and sex hung heavily in the air. Distantly, he knew she was telling him something, but the way her hips rocked back against him and the way her walls fluttered around him told him everything that he needed to know. He groaned, the knot that had wrapped itself low in his abdomen tightened further causing his hips to stutter. He bit down on his lip, his eyes screwed shut, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips. She clamped down around him, her second orgasm crashing into him just as much as it did her. He thrust into her twice more before coming inside of her with a roar. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer as he folded himself around her, his free hand wrapping around one of hers on the back of the couch.

Kaitlyn was practically boneless beneath him. He placed a kiss between her shoulder blades, his left arm wrapping around her waist to help hold her upright. His right arm traveled down and scooped her up underneath her knees. Her head fell to his shoulder, a sigh of contentment escaping her lips as he began to carry her toward the bedroom. Chris pressed a kiss to her forehead while continuing to whisper against her skin words of how amazing, sexy, brilliant, and giving she was. He laid her down on the bed almost reverently, his hands curving around her jawline as he pressed his lips to hers. His tongue trailing along hers working with his lips to taste and feel her in ways more intimate than what had just happened downstairs. He breathed her in, the mixture of the scent of his skin with hers invaded his senses. He pulled away from her, just far enough for her to be able to look up at him through heavy lids. Chris couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as Kaitlyn reached up and stroked at his cheekbones with her thumbs. He dropped his head to press his lips to hers sweetly before looking back down at her, hovering over her on his elbows.

“Tell me, sweetheart,” he whispered huskily, his fingers playing with the ends of her hair. “What’s your fantasy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've _agonized_ over this one. So, comments and kudos are going to be amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more. ;) One from Chris's perspective and one from Kaitlyn's. Comments give me life. <3


End file.
